Bed of Lies
by fightforAllTheWrongReasons
Summary: When Bella and Jasper begin a relationship, it rattles their group of friends. See what happens as they struggle to fix friendships they thought were broken. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. AU/AH
1. Bluebird

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first story on here, and I'm excited to share it with you all. Feel free to give me any criticism that you see fit. I will be looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested, please let me know. Besides that, this story is loosely based on a dream that I had. I really hope you all review, and let me know what you think. **

**Important Info: The story is Bella/Jasper, but with strong Alice/Jasper flashbacks throughout. There _will _be cheating in this story, sorry if that offends you, but that's what real life is made of. This story is AU/AH. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are all best friends; as are Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Angela. For the sake of this story, Edward and Angela are together, Rosalie and Emmett, and then Alice and Jasper. I seriously love Angela, and think that she was never given enough credit in the books. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, its characters, or any publically recognizable content. I just use it for my amusement. **

**Bed of Lies**

_**Chapter One: Bluebird**_

It was about 9:30 at night when Jasper pulled up in front of Rosalie's house in his 2004 Corvette, a nervous brunette sitting in the passengers seat next to him, worrying her lip to the point of it bleeding. Jasper turned and looked at her, taking her tiny hand in his, "Bella, it's okay. Don't worry." He brushed her hair behind her ear gently and kissed her forehead.

"How can I not worry Jasper? They all hate me. They all think I'm an awful person for what _we _did," Bella told him in an angry voice, crossing her arms and huffing in annoyance.

Jasper shook his head and sighed in resignation, they had been having this argument for the past week, ever since Emmett asked if Jasper would come to the party and bring Bella with him, "They don't all hate you baby. Emmett doesn't hate you, which means Rose doesn't hate you. Angela could never hate _anyone_, especially someone she's known since diapers, and Edward wouldn't hate anyone Angela cared for. So, the only person you have to worry about is-"

"Alice," Bella whispered, cutting him off, "Alice. Your ex-girlfriend, and my former best friend. I don't care what you say Jasper, I shouldn't be here. This is a bad idea. It's Alice's birthday party. You go on in and have a good time, I'll just drive the car back to my house and pick you up later, okay?" Bella questioned, looking up at Jasper with humor in her eyes. She knew that Jasper would never let her drive his car, even if his life depended on it.

Jasper grinned at Bella and chuckled to himself, "Come on funny girl, lets go. I promise, as soon as it gets bad, we'll leave," Jasper got out of the car and walked around to the other side to let Bella out. "Oh, and if I didn't tell you already tonight, you look beautiful," He whispered to her, kissing her quickly.

Walking up the steps to Rosalie's house, Bella and Jasper could hear the music thumping, which meant that there were no parents home and the alcohol was flowing easily and without question. Bella reached for Jasper's hand, squeezing it hard as he knocked on the front door. She fidgeted with her hair, her shirt, her skirt, her purse, her shoes, anything she could really, waiting for someone to answer the door. It seemed like years past, when really it was only seconds, before the ornate wood door was opened to reveal Emmett's grinning face, and like Bella suspected, Rosalie's cold one. "Well Hells Bells! Welcome back!" Emmett exclaimed, grabbing Bella and wrapping her into a big hug.

Bella playfully slapped his shoulder, laughing, "Emm, you big lug. Put me back on the floor. You know you can't be trusted after you've started drinking."

"What are _you_ doing here? This is my house and I don't remember inviting any homewrecking whores." Rosalie's snide tone instantly killed any happy mood as she stared Bella down.

Standing strong, and not letting Rose see her weakness, Bella responded coldly, "Your boyfriend invited Jasper, and said it would be okay for me to come. Is there a problem? I can leave if you want, but I don't think your cousin or boyfriend would be very happy then." Bella raised an eyebrow at the end of her sentence, silently daring Rosalie to challenge her.

"Fine," Rosalie huffed, "Just stay out of Alice's way, okay? _Both _of you," she gave a pointed stare to Jasper as well.

"Got it ice queen, you can defrost now," Bella muttered, walking into the house, Jasper following behind her.

**&&&###&&&###&&&###**

A few hours later, the party was winding down and Jasper and Bella had done a good job at avoiding Alice. There had been one run-in, but Alice had just ignored both of them. Now, as Bella followed Jasper to his car, they noticed someone sitting on top of the car. "Hi Alice, happy birthday." Bella muttered, not meeting her former friends eyes.

"Thanks Bella. Can I speak to you for a minute, it will be quick?" Alice asked, leaving no room for Bella to say no.

Bella nodded and walked with Alice a little ways down the sidewalk, "So..." Bella began nervously, she really didn't know what to expect from Alice. This was the first contact they have had in almost three months.

Alice laughed quietly at Bella's nerves. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I might have thought about it at one point, but I've kind of gotten over it. I was glad that Emmett told Jasper to bring you. I know thin gs might be a little bit awkward right now between us, but I really have missed my best friend. And," Alice took a deep breath and paused for dramatic effect, "I've come to realize that its not fair for everyone to blame you and not blame Jasper at all. He had just as much responsibilty as you did. The only thing I want to know is how it happened. You don't have to tell me now, because we're both obviously drunk, but maybe tomorrow over lunch?" Alice looked at Bella with expectant big grey eyes.

Bella chuckled at Alice's expression, "Yeah Ali, that's fine. Mill Creek Bar and Grill okay?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah, that's perfect. See you then." She walked back to Jasper's car with Bella walking behind her, "It was nice of you to come Jasper. It really meant a lot. Thank you," Alice said quietly to Jasper, as she hugged him tightly, "I've missed you. Bella and I are getting together for lunch tomorrow, do you want to join us?" She looked at him expectantly, daring him to say no.

"Sure Alice, I would love to join you two," Jasper nodded, causing both Alice and Bella to grin.

Alice kissed his cheek and clapped as she let him go, "Best birthday present ever! Now get Bella home safely, and don't hit these two drunken idiots, please?" Alice motioned to Emmett and Edward who were dancing around the basketball hoop and rolling around in the road.

"No problem Alice, see you tomorrow," Jasper laughed as he opened Bella's door and quickly ran around to the drivers side. Once they were both situated, and the car had been started, he spoke to Bella, "That was interesting. She seemed, happy."

"I know. I wasn't expecting that when she wanted to talk to me, but I'm glad. I've missed her. Now, if only I can win Rose back." Bella sighed and curled up in her seat, watching the road before falling asleep.

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? This is just the first chapter, and it will get much more drama filled next chapter, during the lunch scene. Remember, even though this is a Bella/Jasper story, there will be a lot of Jasper/Alice in this as well. Please review!**


	2. Decode

**A/N: Hey everyone, long time no write! I was having computer issues for a while, but I'm back now! Feel free to give me any criticism that you see fit. I will be looking for a beta for this story, so if you're interested, please let me know. Besides that, this story is loosely based on a dream that I had. I really hope you all review, and let me know what you think.**

**Important Info: The story is Bella/Jasper, but with strong Alice/Jasper flashbacks throughout. There**_**will**___**be cheating in this story, sorry if that offends you, but that's what real life is made of. This story is AU/AH. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are all best friends; as are Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Angela. For the sake of this story, Edward and Angela are together, Rosalie and Emmett, and then Alice and Jasper. I seriously love Angela, and think that she was never given enough credit in the books.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, its characters, or any publically recognizable content. I just use it for my amusement.**

**Bed of Lies**

_**Recap:**_ _Alice kissed his cheek and clapped as she let him go, "Best birthday present ever! Now get Bella home safely, and don't hit these two drunken idiots, please?" Alice motioned to Emmett and Edward who were dancing around the basketball hoop and rolling around in the road._

_"No problem Alice, see you tomorrow," Jasper laughed as he opened Bella's door and quickly ran around to the driver's side. Once they were both situated, and the car had been started, he spoke to Bella, "That was interesting. She seemed, happy."_

_"I know. I wasn't expecting that when she wanted to talk to me, but I'm glad. I've missed her. Now, if only I can win Rose back." Bella sighed and curled up in her seat, watching the road before falling asleep._

_**Chapter Two: Decode**_

The next day Bella and Jasper were sitting at Mill Creek Bar and Grill, waiting for Alice to show up. Bella was fidgeting with her menu and glancing at the door every five minutes. "She's not coming. She's not gonna show. She's going to leave us sitting here like idiots. I'll bet her and Rose are having a laugh about this right now over at the coffee shop right now, laughing and joking over half-caff, extra foam, pumpkin soy lattes. We should really just get going." Bella rambled on, completely oblivious to the person who had sat down next to Jasper.

"Now Bella, you know I don't like soy lattes, and half-caff? I thought you knew me better," Alice's tinkling laugh carried through the restaurant as she addressed Bella.

"Hi Alice; you're here," Bella blushed furiously waving slightly, ducking her head and letting her hair form a veil to hide her face while the blush was subsiding.

Alice giggled and rolled her eyes, "Silly Bella, of course I'd be here. I said I would, didn't I?"

Bella nodded and took a sip of her water, "Yeah you did. I just-"Bella paused for a second, "I wouldn't have come to talk to me if I were you," she whispered, so low that Alice and Jasper barely heard her.

Jasper squeezed Bella's hand tightly under the table, silently reassuring her that no matter what happened he would still be there. "So Ally, how was the rest of your birthday? Emmett and Edward give you any trouble?"

"No Jazz, they were fine. Emmett was a cry baby this morning, but you know how he gets when he's hung over," Alice giggled before continuing, "Rose wanted to apologize to the both of you for the way she acted last night. You know how she gets."

Bella nodded, "Yeah Alice, I do. So, should we order first or just get right into it?" She bit her lip, studying the table cloth and her napkin before looking back up.

"Let's order, and then we can start talking as we're waiting for the food. Is that okay with you ladies?" Jasper asked, looking from Alice to Bella nervously.

Alice nodded and flagged down the waitress, getting her attention so they could order. Jasper laughed when Alice and Bella ordered the same thing, exactly; grilled chicken sandwich with avocado, American cheese, no tomato. "What's so funny Jasper?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just you two," Jasper started, shaking his head before continuing, "I sometimes forget how long we've all known each other; it seems like it was just yesterday we were meeting in kindergarten nap time, you two sharing a blanket because Bella didn't have one…" he paused, smiling at both Bella and Alice, looking at them nodding and laughing together at the memory, "Sitting here watching you two order the same thing makes me remember just how long you two have been friends for."

Alice nodded and smiled gently at Bella, "Through thick and thin, right Hells Bells?"

"Yeah, thick and thin Tinkerbelle, no matter what," Bella said softly before sighing deeply, "Okay Alice, where do you want to start?"

"Wherever you two want to start, just please spare me the gory details?"

Bella nodded and took a deep breath, folding her hands in front of her, "So here's how it started…"

_**Flashback begins**_

_Bella and Jasper were out together getting a coffee, planning a surprise party for Alice. Her birthday was coming up in a few months and Jasper wanted to do something special for her and was enlisting Bella's help. "So Jasper, where do you want to begin? Food, decorations, guest list, music, location…" she let her question taper off as she saw his eyes go wide, and an overwhelmed look covered his face, "Let's start with the easy part then; the guest list. Who do you want there? Just us, the normal party people, or the whole school?"_

_Jasper ran his hands through his unruly golden hair, sighing to himself. "I guess the normal party people. I mean, the whole school would be too many people, and you know Alice," Jasper's forehead wrinkled in frustration, thinking that even though he loved Alice she wouldn't be impressed if it was just her best friends at her birthday party. _Why can't she be more like Bella sometimes_? Jasper thought to himself, but shook that thought out of his head immediately. _Alice _was his girlfriend, not Bella. _

"_Okay, I can work with that," Bella nodded, "So; you're looking at about 50 to 75 people. Now, where do you want to have the party? We can have it at Rose's house, or see if we can find a hotel that will let us rent a room. It's up to you. Using Rose's house would be easier though."_

"_Let's just see if we can use Rose's house. I do know Alice had hinted around to wanting a 1920s flapper themed party. Maybe we could see if Rose would let us deck her house out like a speakeasy," Jasper suggested hesitantly. _

_Bella smiled and started jotting stuff down on a piece of paper, "That's totally doable. I'm sure Rose will _love _the idea too." She couldn't help but notice how Jasper's eyes lit up at her praise, and she thought that it made him look even more attractive, _stop Bella, _she thought to herself, _he's dating Alice. She's your best friend.

_**Flashback Ends**_

"So, it started when you were planning my birthday party? Really?!" Alice exclaimed, more hurt than she thought she would be at the revelation.

"No, not then Alice. Remember when Bella had to tutor me in English because I was flunking and in return I helped her with her Civil War paper?" Jasper asked, trying to detach himself from the situation.

"Of course I do. I never _saw _the two of you. Unless you two were together, then you two were inseparable," Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I should have known. How could I have been so _stupid_?"

Bella had tears in her eyes, and grasped Alice's hand in between both of hers, "Alice, you weren't stupid. You're _not _stupid. I am so sorry for hurting you. I have hated myself every single day since this happened. I swear I never intentionally set out to hurt you," she looked at Alice with tears falling from her eyes, and noticed Alice was crying as well. Bella sniffled and handed Alice a napkin. "Come on; let's go to the bathroom so we can get cleaned up. I'm sure lunch will be here by then."

**&&&###&&&###&&&###**

After lunch, Bella and Jasper were sitting on Jasper's couch watching a movie. Well, Jasper was watching the movie; Bella was lost in her thoughts about what had happened at lunch. Alice had been _so _upset. The normal sparkle had left her eyes and her smile was lifeless. Bella had been able to feel how hurt Alice was. It was killing Bella, knowing that she was the cause of Alice's pain.

"Jasper," Bella whispered, trying to hold tears back, "Can you turn the TV off please? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure honey, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, looking at Bella, concern evident on his handsome features.

"Alice was so upset Jasper. She tried to act like she was okay with everything, but she wasn't," Bella paused, trying to stop her voice from cracking with emotion, "This- this isn't fair to her Jasper. It's not right. I love you, I really do. But I- I think we should break up." Bella got off the couch and walked out of the house, leaving awestruck Jasper sitting in the living room staring after her, wondering what the hell just happened.

**A/N: Well, are you all still with me? I hope you are. Let me know what you think. Can I get 5 reviews? Xoxo**


End file.
